Charles Mingus
' Charles Mingus Jr.' (April 22, 1922 – January 5, 1979) was a highly influential American jazz double bassist, composer and bandleader. Mingus's compositions retained the hot and soulful feel of hard bop and drew heavily from black gospel music while sometimes drawing on elements of Third Stream, free jazz, and classical music. Yet Mingus avoided categorization, forging his own brand of music that fused tradition with unique and unexplored realms of jazz. He once cited Duke Ellington and church as his main influences. Tossup Questions # He isn't Art Blakey, but one piece by this man often began in performance with a long baritone saxophone solo and was titled "Moanin'." That song appeared on an album heavily influenced by church music, including the tracks "Wednesday Night Prayer Meeting" and "My Jelly Roll Soul." This artist behind the album Blues & Roots performed in a trio with Max Roach and Bud Powell, and this man named one song after a former Arkansas governor. That song, "Fables of Faubus," appeared on an album along with his tracks "Better Get It in Your Soul" and a song written as a tribute to Lester Young, "Goodbye Porkpie Hat." For 10 points, name this upright bassist and jazz musician, known for self-titled albums like Name Ah Um. # This musician described his inspiration for music as "imagining a circle surrounding each beat" in his 1971 autobiography. His early songs include the vaudeville-inspired "Eat that Chicken", while his "Cocktails for Two" poked fun of 1920s dance styles. This man organized a disastrous 1962 New York Town Hall jazz event, and recorded a song based on Caribbean themes, "Haitian Fight Song". He briefly led a group called the "Jazz Workshop", and this writer of Beneath the (*) Underdog formed the Debut recording company with Max Roach. After his death, a new edition of his 2-hour long Epitaph was recorded. A well-known album by him featured the song "Goodbye Pork Pie Hat" and was titled name Ah Um. For 10 points, identify this creator of "Fables of Faubus" and Pithecanthropus Erectus, who played the bass. # This artist included "Reincarnation of a Lovebird" in an album featuring narration by Jean Shepherd who describes a man "who tried to please most people . . . but nobody liked until he was dead" in "The Clown." This artist ran a group called "The Jazz Workshop" and often collaborated with drummer Dannie Richmond and pianist Jaki Byard. He had his psychotherapist Edmund Pollock to write the liner notes for his six-part suite The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady. This musician made an album titled after his name "Ah Um" that featured the track "Fables of Faubus" and a piece later called "Theme for Lester Young." The instruments imitate police whistles and car horns in his reimagining of a Gershwin classic "A Foggy Day" found on an album titled for a tone poem about humanity's evolution into a upright hominid and eventual downfall from pride. For 10 points, name this jazz musician who composed "Goodbye Pork Pie Hat" and the album Pithecanthropus Erectus who played the bass.